Candice Clemens
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = - Chimera = }}}} }}Candice Clemens is a country girl that lived near Deep Crystal Lake, near Camp Deep Crystal. One day, a wolf bite, and a dunk in toxic waste in the forest changed her life completely. Especially when she pulled in a badly hurt werewolf to nurse him back. Later on, she moves up to the big city of Everett and joins the Talbot Pack, being the first Werewolf Chimera to join them. Characteristics *'Name': Candice Clemens *'Alias': Cearaphyn *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde Yellow (in both forms) *'Eyes': Amber (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Giving Nicknames, Cooking, Spa Treatment, massages, being with Peter, spending time with Peter and Christie *'Dislikes': Laziness, Stealing, Recklessness, losing control to the 'Beast', Laura (formerly), the Initiative *'Family': Father (unknown) Appearance Casual Candice is a young Caucasian female of 16, with short cut blonde hair up to her neck, with tails of hair trickling down, three cowlicks sticking up on her right, and combed neatly on her left, with a bang gently tickling her left cheek and collar bone. She has a slender body hiding powerful muscles, but has an impressive D-Cup chest size, and amber eyes. She wears a tight gray long sleeve shirt with the sleeves stopping at her elbows, with a red plaid button-up shirt tied under her breasts, blue jean shorts with suspenders dangling at her sides, and white sneakers with no socks. Lycan- Pack Attire Background Born in the country but in the deep forest of Washington, Candice Clemens was a young independent woman who grew up alone, mostly because her father had passed away, and with a runaway mom. She self-taught herself with books, and discovering the internet with what little wifi connecting she had in the forest. So she grew up with knowledge of both the outside world as well as the forest and farm life. But what she didn’t know when she hit puberty… was that she was born a werewolf. Over the years, she learned the tricks of the trade of farming from her family before they died, and afterwards, learned to survive in the woods like a real pioneering survivalist as well as to hone her Lycan heritage within her. But deep down, she wanted to live near the big city, wanting to get a taste of the big city life. Unfortunately, she got more than what she bargained for, as she was hunted and caught by a team of hunters, led by Laura, who took her back to the Initiative for experimentation. For nearly three years, she had been probed, prodded, and physically humiliated to the point where her mind would have broke. But she remained strong, knowing full well she’d find a way out. Though in one experiment, she got her wish; the scientists, led by Victoria Stryker, furthered her transformation by giving her a second form. A form they codenamed Cearaphyn. A chimera werewolf of pure strength and ferocity. As well as being uncontrollable. She rampaged through, tearing through everything as she made her escape outside, through a snowy blizzard, never to be seen again. Later on, she settled into the abandoned camp of Camp Crystal, using the forest and the abandoned caretaker’s home that isn’t too far from the camp. Though she realizes she wastn alone, as she found two strange plant-like lifeforms, but did her best to keep away. Until the day she found others coming to the park: The Talbot Pack and the Rosen Clan. When the Creep began to attack, it injured two werewolves, of which she rescued and healed while it left. To her embarrassment, one of them was a boy: Peter Talbot. And to her anger, it was Laura Schwartzwald. The one who hunted her down and put her in the Initiative. However, she put aside her petty squabbles, due to Peter stating they had a bigger problem: the Creep. With her help, as well as Dru’s, they managed to defeat the Creep. With summer vacation almost over, Peter invited her to come live with them at Talbot Hall, be a part of something again. A little reluctant, she agreed, stating that she was happy being among others. Personality Candice is an extremely plucky and cheeky girl who finds great satisfaction in working hard. Tends to be very physical in her interaction regardless of what others might think. Enjoys giving nicknames which vary between affectionate to insulting. Not afraid to keep adding more nicknames to recognize deeds or accomplishment. Candice values honesty above all else. Because she places a lot of trust in others, she becomes particularly hurt when that trust is betrayed. When she’s in her chimera form, she has an insatiable hunger to devour meat of any variety. And she’s somewhat of a puppy in heat when near Peter, which puts both of them in embarrassment when she’s back to normal after she and Peter, um… make out. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf-Chimera' *'Chimera Form': Due to the experiments that the Initiative did to her, she has the ability to shift into a Chimera-based form to which her codename was based off of. **'Inhuman Strength': is capable of lifting a large car **'Impenetrable Hide': Hide is thick enough that small firearms are unable to pierce **'Agility': She can easily run at 140 mph for a few hours **'Spiked Tail' Skills *'Animal Husbandry': Candice is familiar with breeding and caring for many farm animals. *'Cooking': Candice has a professional level of cooking having experimented with variety of crops and animals grown along with wild games too. *'Physical Abilities': Candice is extremely physically fit and strong able to wrestle a bit with the larger animals and carry heavy things around the farm. Her stamina been built up to endure long days of working out on the farm with the animals. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Pouches' Relationships Candice's Relationships Gallery Candice Clemens (Cearaphyn) geared up.JPG|Candice Clemens (Cearaphyn) geared up Candice Clemens, the Chimera Southern Wolf.JPG|Candice Clemens, the Chimera Southern Wolf Candice Clemens, casual and pack attire.JPG|Human Candice Clemens (Cearaphyn), lycan and pack attire.JPG|Lycan Candice Clemens (Cearaphyn) chimera form.JPG|Chimera Peter and Candice snuggling.JPG|Candice snuggling with Peter Voice Actor Trivia *Candice Clemens is the sole property of Sephzero. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Talbot Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Chimeras Category:Heroes Category:Peter's Love Interests